


A Pharaoh's Treasure

by Hell0AndG00dbye



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Egyptology, F/M, Fights, Historical Fantasy, Humanstuck, Reincarnation, Sadstuck, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell0AndG00dbye/pseuds/Hell0AndG00dbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia was always the one to bite off more than she could chew when it came to her career. And eventually her care-free demeanor leads her to a life changing experience with a discovery, a curse, and a long lost love from centuries ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planes and Trains and Cars

I've been interested in digging up bones since I was a little girl. My mom would always have to keep me from digging up creatures from the backyard pet cemetery once I figured out how to use a spade. I was always caught making ungodly holes in her flower garden, or caught trying to hide mud and grass stained clothing. Eventually my passion for digging up fossils and bones led me to research deep into the fields of archaeology once I reached high school. I took all the tough classes, everything that could get me to graduate with honors, and be the Valedictorian of my class. After my achievements, letters and letters from colleges everywhere spilled from the mailbox. But I had my eyes set out only for one college: Cambridge University. Mother said I was crazy, that they would never accept me. But with all of my scholarships earned by astounding grades and performance, I got through with a simple letter. As soon as my recognition letter came in the mail, my life was spread out before me. I got a job, three of them; one working at a library, one waiting at a diner, and another babysitting on the side. All of this was to pay for my plane ticket to Cambridge, England. As I worked nonstop, mom called up staff over in Cambridge for me, asking for dorm rooms and book prices, and assigning my classes.

Five months and three days later after my graduation, my goal of six hundred and eighty-eight dollars was reached, and I could fly to my future. And so I did. I suffered a hellish roller-coaster ride full of popping ears, kicked seats, and crying children for five hours until I find myself being picked up by my cab and driven through very unfamiliar cities to Cambridge. As soon as the car pulled up to the walk, I took it all in, and it was the most beautiful sight I will ever witness, and I will never forget it. The building stood broad, tall, with steeples and stained glass windows. I always had a love for gothic architecture. As soon as I stepped foot onto that walk, bags in hand and piled up on my shoulders, I felt free, terrified, but free.

I made sure not to skate by my Freshman year, I didn't party, I didn't waste my time. All I did was study and study and study. My Freshman year was hell, though. I didn't even think to make sure and check to see what kind of difficult courses I was taking. Mom signed me up for Archaeology 101, Egyptology, Anthropology, Greek and Arabic languages, and the Liberal Arts. I needed all of this to gain a PhD and be an Egyptologist. I have dreamed my heart out to discover mummified corpses in the depths of tombs underground in ancient Egypt. After watching so many documentaries about King Tutankhamen, and Nefertiti, and Ramses the Great, I just had to have a taste of that sand. That victory and fame of finding something no one else has. And by god, I was going to do it no matter how many times I fail.

My Freshman year went by slowly, with difficult courses and a bitchy roommate. But after my first year, I moved out of the dorm, and moved in with a very good friend of mine I met in Arc 101. Jake English: my greatest friend and working colleague. He was interested in the same area of research, pyramids and tombs and dried up mummies. So we lived together, studied together, worked together as a team, and eventually graduated as two Egyptologists with PhD's. Once we graduated, we got our high asses in gear and started making our trip to Thebes, Egypt.

We want to go play with the big boys in the Valley of the Kings.

First we started out small, to raise a bit of money to buy a plot to dig. We taught some classes, did a bit of field work and lectures for cash. Once we got the money to pay for a flight to Cairo, we had to get more cash for the train tickets to Thebes. Jake wanted to ride camels out through the orange sands of the desert, but I did not want to wait that long to get digging. After four months, the both of us had made enough money for plane and train tickets, and now all we needed was to get a sponsor to help buy ourselves a digging plot in the Valley of the Kings. Then, finally, after three months of brown nosing and scratching at our burning pockets from the near three grand that was aching to be spent, got our sponsor, and our chance to taste those burning sands.

One problem about our plan, though. The Valley of the Kings is a limestone cut through the earth that goes 6 miles down and runs for about 164 miles. The whole gash practically covers 800 miles. And hidden in all of that are tombs, tombs scattered about in random places. So choosing a plot and digging there is taking a 50/50 chance of blowing our reputation.

But, Jake and I chose anyway. We chose a spot just on the edge of it, closest towards the Nile. Where there, there have been numerous findings, which now that I think of it, while fidgeting around in my seat as Jake and I ride the train to our destination, there may not be anything left there.

I puff out a bit of bangs from my face as I pen down a few reminders in my journal, then tap the pen nervously against my bottom lip as numerous scenarios flipped through my mind like an old projector. Shuttering and flickering with fear. What if we find nothing? What if what we find is worth nothing, and then we lose our sponsor? Something nudges me in the ribs, making me jump with surprise. I bring my dark eyes over to the green ones of my dear friend Jake. His black eyebrows furrow with worry once his lips parted.

"Aradia? You're seeming rather overwrought. Something got your knickers in a twist?"

I shrug and look back down to the pen squeezed between my fingers, "Something like that I guess. I'm just scared for us is all."

"Ohh pish posh! Nervous Nelly! There's no reason to be fearful!" He huffs, and pats a olive skinned hand on my bare, pale knee.

"You do realize that if we find nothing worth of value, or nothing in general, we are done for?" I blink at him.

"Balderdash. We have nothing to fear. For I believe. No, I  _know_ we will find something extraordinary." Jake mutters softly, and flashes a charming smile while squeezing my knee in reassurance. He is such a good friend, always building me up when I'm breaking down. He was always the one to do that, to help me through rough patches. I love him, like family, like a big brother. He just might be the best colleague in the world. The best friend the in the world. I smile and nudge my shoulder to his gently.

"Thanks, Jake."

"Anytime."

A shrill whistle of the train sounds as we barrel through the open desert of Thebes. The sun was brightest at its point in the sky, turning the sands a bright burnt orange, and made my eyes burn as I glanced out the ruddy window. From a distance I could see small skylines of cities far away, the buildings looking cloudy and blue against the backwash of the clear, cloudless sky. All of this would be great if it wasn't so fucking hot. Then again, I studied for this, so I should grow used to it. The heat was enough to wear khaki short shorts and a maroon racer-back tank top and still be dreadfully wet and sticky with sweat. The train rumbles a bit, knocking my knee against Jake's. He had the same idea of clothing wear. Khaki shorts, a white wife beater and a green jacket. The jacket I have no idea why. Ever since I met him, he has always worn that jacket, and not once have I seen him without it. This is one of the things that still ceases to amaze me.

I take another glance out the window, and see a lone train station coming up ahead, with a  rundown civilization dwelling behind it and stretched out for about a mile or two. It nearly looked like somewhere the slums would live. In fact it was. The buildings were rectangular and square. The walls dusty, dry, and chipped away from sandstorms and other erosions. Few buildings had glass windows, most of them simply had tarps or blankets in their place. Every building, one way or another, was connected with clothes lines, like an Arabic building necklace. I lean down between my legs to grab my bags and ready them to hurry up and get off this stuffy train. While I'm down there I make sure to tighten the laces of my boots that run up my calves, then fix my bun that had fallen loose in the process; twisting chocolate strands back into place where they belong. Once the engine came to a halt, Jake and I stood up, grabbed all of our luggage, and headed off the train.

Service here was terrible, I felt so stupid when checking my phone as I called out to Jake once our feet planted on the platform.

"Okay, so. A little ways into this town will be our rooms."

"We're sleeping here?" Jake asked rather dubiously, while taking a weary glance at an Arabian woman walking quickly past him as she hugged her wraps closely to her face.

"Yes we're sleeping  _here_ ," I hissed silently at him under my breath while grabbing his wrist to pull him over closer to me, "This happens to be a rather..  _uninvolved_ town."

Jake shoots me a funny look as we make our way into the small, yet bust streets of this little town. Here and there, there were small open stores selling wraps, baskets, livestock. Women and men alike carrying their loads on their heads, and children running around playing the stick-and-ball game. I couldn't help but get lost in the stores, shifting through hand made blankets and baskets; trying on beautifully crafted charm necklaces and bracelets. One I found rather suitable, and I purchased it. It was a twine necklace with a simple Egyptian charm for neheh. Neheh meaning time. Once it was mine I turned around and let Jake tie it onto my neck.

"What did you mean by  _uninvolved?"_ Jake questioned softly as he tied off the twine, letting the charm hang down under my shirt between my breasts.

I huff and turn around to face him, picking up my bag as I look up into those green eyes of his, "You try finding a  big, expensive, tourist friendly town next to Thebes, then."

Jake shows a palm, the other wrapped around the strap of a backpack on his shoulder, "Alright, alrighty. Easy there."

I chuckle softly and push past him, "Come on, I think I know where to go for our rooms."

We make our way through the small village, speaking with a few people of the shops, and playing a bit of stick-and-ball with a bit of the curly haired children. The rooms available for us is in the home of  the curator for a small local museum in this town, which both I would like to find. After asking for directions, we finally got pointed into the right direction. The museum was just at the edge of town. It was a semi-huge building, with giant sandstone carved Egyptian guards of the high temple and sandstone pillars. The whole building was tan, and dusty from the weather. Jake and I step in, and just from habit, I expected a wall of cool air conditioning, but nope. Still hot.

"Blimey.." Jake muttered, glancing around at all the beautiful pieces placed delicately in the main room. To our right were various outlays of sarcophagi, still in one piece as if no one had even opened it or touched it. Along with those there were treasures. Treasures that must have been found with the sarcophagus in the tomb. Lined up on the walls and floors on shelves there were vases, some chipped and cracked from thousands of years of ware, and placed in some other spots in the room, jewels and old weapons laid with the victim for good fortune. To our left, the mummification process. Mummification tables were placed in the center, the stone carved with sacrificial and spiritual runes and charms for good luck and great peace. Stands and small pillars were scattered around there, and perched atop them were the famous canopic jars seen in nearly every tomb, and a few ancient tools were placed delicately beside them corresponding to the purpose. Along with all of that were mummies. Some children, some people of great importance, and some just regular villagers. Most of them were all intact in their wrappings, others were so damaged they needed to be laid out in the open nude. Then finally, in front of us, a long corridor leading to the back, full of treasures claimed by pharaohs of great importance. Past that I could see the curators' office, and a stone staircase leading up to more exhibits most likely.

"Motherload!" I exclaim, taking it all in with open arms, my bags dropping to the floor with thumps and clatters of clothing a tools against the marble floor. This place was heaven for someone like me.

"I see you've already found this place suitable to your tastes." Chuckles a low voice, with a heavy Arabic accent. 

Jake and I turn to face a man standing in the doorway of the museum. He was tanned skinned, like all the people here, with the same black curly hair. But instead of wearing robes he wore a suit. It wasn't a nice spiffy one, but it at least showed his purpose.

I smile and bring my arms back down to my sides, then flutter an awkward wave, "Oh, hellooo. Uhm, are you the curator here? Dr. Bashara, right?"

He laughs, stepping forward to shake Jakes hand, " _Bi_ shara. Dr. Hakeem Bishara. But please, you can simply call me Hakeem." He smiles, straight white teeth greeting me as he holds out his hand to me, "You must be Dr. Megido, correct?"

"Oh, yes, Aradia, thank you," I smile shortly and gesture to Jake, "And this is Dr. Jake English, my working colleague."

"Pleasure." Jake gushes towards Hakeem.

"Well," Dr. Bishara announces with a clap of his hands, "I do hope your accommodations will suit you. If you would follow me upstairs, please."

I hoist up my bags from off the floor as Jake and I follow Bishara down the corridor to the stairwell, where there we step up for a few seconds to a door, which he had to unlock. Once we stepped through the door, I made a good look around. The whole upstairs was basically an apartment. With beds, a small stove, and even a bathroom. What surprised me was that this place had plumbing but no electricity. It was a cute little place to live.

"I lived here at the museum for my first few years. It was only until I made enough money that I could move out of here and get a house of my own. So now this is only used for guests such as yourselves." Hakeem smiles and sweeps a soft hand towards the place with a welcoming expression, "I do hope you enjoy your stay here. Now, I should leave you two be, for I know a long travel is tiring. You two need to get your rest for tomorrow," He smiles as we nod a polite thank you, "Oh and also," He starts, "I suggest you not use the stove, it is a bit rundown, my apologies. And feel free to take a look out on the observation deck. It is stunning at night." And with that, Dr. Hakeem Bishara was gone with a shut and lock of the door. For a second I panicked, until I realized in was unlock-able from our side.

Once Jake and I made eye contact, we immediately, groan with exhaustion and drop all of our things to the floor. Today was spent, we wanted nothing else to do but sleep. So with huffs and sighs, we assort our things, laid out our clothing, and checked on our tools. After things were organized, I grab a pair of skull and crossbone pajama shorts and step into the bathroom to relieve myself and change. When I was done I step out and find Jake already changed into his pajamas as well; the same tank top as today and basketball shorts. He looks up from his notebook placed over his crossed legs as he sits on the couch.

An immediate smile splits his face, "You really should check out the observation deck up there. The sun is just on its way down, it's really beautiful out there."

My eyes drift to the wooden stairs leading up to the door on the ceiling. So with a shrug I pad over quietly and up the stairs to push open the heavy, squeaky door. The sky above me was orange/purple/pink mix. The air outside was just as the same inside, thick, but a bit more cooler as the sun set. I step up on the stairs and outside, taking in all the sights around me. The horizon was getting brighter as the sun started to seep deep under the earth. Like the horizon was a deep cut, and the sun rays were bleeding out into the sky. From just a simple glance, I could see the lights from the wonders of Egypt shine against the darkness as they illuminate the greatness of what these people have made. It was all so beautiful, tranquil, and perfect.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" Jake called out softly behind me. I glance back over my shoulder at him and smile with a nod.

"It's everything I've dreamed of.."

Jake grins as he steps over to the edge, plopping down and dangling his feet over, "Come and join me?" He offers.

With a silent chuckle, I make my way over to him and mimic his sitting style. We sat there in silence, watching as the sun sunk down under its blanket of sand and cast its shadow over the world. Once the sun was down, with only a few remnants of its blood near the horizon, the blast of Maghrib sounded throughout the air. Jake and I stayed silent for the ten minutes of the prayer in respect. After it was over, I cast a glance to the sky, where shining stars flecked and sparkled. My eyes catch familiar constellations, and one of my two favorites.

"Hey, look," I nudge Jake and point up to the sky, "It's Cassiopeia. The Greek goddess, daughter of Coronus and Zeuxo."

"Andromeda's mother?" Jake asks, as he looks up to the sky.

I nod, "Mhm. Also the wife of Cepheus, who's just over there," I add, wavering my hand to another constellation.

"What's her story? I'm not quite familiar with it." He asks, laying back against the rough stone with his arms crossed behind his head. I take the same position.

"Cassiopeia and her husband had to make the decision to sacrifice their daughter to try and save their kingdom from Posiedon. He wanted to like, flood the whole city, or something like that. But since the daughter's sacrifice got in the way at first, until Perseus saved her at least, Posiedon decided to punish Cassiopeia for being the arrogant woman she was. Posiedon bound her to a throne in the heavens in a lewd position so that her chest was exposed, and she would always circle the celestial pole in her throne upside down. Although the throne isn't a throne, it's more of a chair made for torture. And this was all for Cepheus to see."

"And what was his fate?"

I shrug, "I'm not sure about that. I assume he just lived his life in anguish as he watched his wife like that for ages until death." I pause, eyeing the constellation quietly, "But, for a vain woman, who was mostly hated because of her crude demeanor, she is... beautiful, in her own way." A small smile forms at my lips in awe.

There was a long pause for a moment, then a quiet shift of clothing against rock, something I didn't register. 

Finally Jake pipes up softly, "Yeah, she is.."

It was silent after that. For a second I wondered if Jake had fallen asleep. I look over at Jake, who's eyes immediately lock on mine. He was watching me silently, with a slight smile. My chest tightened at the way he was watching me, it made my stomach weak and my face warm. I could feel his hand brush mine, his fingers twitching against the back of my hand. Once his hand started sliding against mine, my emotions immediately busted out of me.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I said quickly, and shot up from my seat before walking over and heading down the stairs.

Why did that happen? What does this mean now? God I hope nothing will be awkward. Does this mean that something might.. happen between us, or? All sorts of thoughts and scenarios raced my mind as I crawled into my bed and burrowed under the covers, keeping my face to the wall and my back to Jake as I listened to him come down the stairs, shut the door, and crawl into bed.

I sigh nervously as I shut my eyes, and block out all my thoughts as I force myself to fall into a dreamless sleep, and await all the adventure tomorrow in the Valley of the Kings.


	2. Dust, Tombs, and Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia and Jake are given an opportunity to search sacred grounds, which leads to two very different outcomes.

"Aradia, let's get a move on shall we?" 

Jake shook me awake and I groaned. Once he made sure I was up, I heard his footsteps go over to his side of the room, and then rummage through his bags. As he did so he called out, "We aren't going to the Valley today."

"What?" I shrieked, and shot up from my bed. I could feel my face get red hot with anger. I swear, if something happened to our dig site..

"Relax, relax. In any sense, we're going tomorrow." Jake called over his shoulder as he pulled a few tools from his bag and searched for something beneath them.

"Uh, why??" I ask forcefully, rising from my bed and stepping over to him. 

Jake sighs and turns to face me, those green eyes tired and deep and looking straight down into mine. Suddenly I remember the scenario from last night. It made my ears hot once he started talking, "Dr. Bishara has something in mind for us."

"Something in mind?" I echo, crossing my arms tightly over my chest.

"Apparently there's an old civilization not to far from here. It belonged to some sort of tribe or group of people back when Tutankhamen was emperor. Nobody's touched it, because they fear it's cursed. There have been many reports of paranormal things, and it led the people here to believe there is a curse on it. Which honestly could be just a coincidence." Jake explained.

"What kind of paranormal incidents?" I ask softly. Not only had I researched in this field of expertise, I also took some time in researching Egyptian curses and myths; all of them I find true, and even possible. How do I find them possible? Because look: We know very little about most things. And simply, we do not know everything about the Egyptians. I believe that there is that one little bit of information we have yet ceased to discover. And that little bit is their ability to produce curses, or anything else related to magic as such.

"Bishara has told me that some folk that have been there collapsed at the sight, and then afterwards when they woke up they claimed to have visions of their past."

"Visions?" I echo again.

"Yeah, like, visions from when they were alive back then. As if they're a reincarnation. And this passing out thing has happened many times. And it's making the people here believe that there is a curse there that has them see what they once were in the past. So not only do they believe in the curse, they believe that everybody once in there life, is or was a reincarnation of someone in Egyptian times." 

"So it's kind of like how in the bible it explains how were sort of all, siblings, right?" I ask. Honest to god this sounded amazing. And I've read up on these types of things before. In fact there have been encounters as such as what Jake explained to me. Howard Carter even claimed he had some flashing visions before his eyes when he discovered King Tut. This was something we would definitely have to check out.

"Something like that, yes." He said, and turned back to his bag, "So are we gonna go or not?" Jake sounded a bit on edge. I wonder if it was from last night. Of course it is you doof. You basically just walked out on him.

"Hey.." I mutter softly, and touch his arm. Jake freezes a bit before glancing back at me over his shoulder. I start up again, "I'm sorry, for what happened last night.. It just.. caught me off guard."

 "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. It's as much as my friggin' fault for coming onto you like that. I should've known better than to not to have done that. Now I've gone and flubbed everything up."

"Jake you didn't... no.. You didn't mess anything up.." I say softly, reaching up one hand to cup his cheek and force him to look at me, "Yes, you did catch me off guard, and as much as I was surprised, I loved it. I can't deny that I have indeed thought of us.. being an item from time to time. But with as much as we have on our plate right now, I don't think a relationship would be good tied up in all of this.." I claim, Jake's eyes fluttering and lowering down to look at his feet. I start up again, "Even if we were going to start a relationship, it shouldn't be now. Because I guarantee, like all couples do, there will be some sort of argument or fight, leading to a break in the relationship or something even worse. And I don't want that tension to influence our work horribly, y'know?" I ask, dropping my hand slowly with a sigh.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right.." he muttered softly, a sad smile spreading his lips, but we both know it was painfully forced.

"I didn't make you upset did I?"

"No, no. You didn't, I just feel a bit angry with myself. Being so selfish and thinking of only what I want without taking notice of how it would influence our work."

"Don't be angry with yourself alright? Everything is fine. Now, let's get ready to make a discovery, okay?"

"Yeah," he smiles fully now, that brightness coming back to his eyes.

"Good," I smile, turning towards my bags to pull out some clothing for today, "Oh and by the way. I never said no now did I?" I ask quickly over my shoulder while hurrying to shut myself in the bathroom, hearing a silent chuckle behind me. A long few minutes later I emerge from the bathroom, teeth brushed, hair pulled up into a Eastern-style bun, and clad in a tan button up and brown denim shorts. I step out to find Jake fiddling through his bags once more, probably to reorganize some things. I follow his lead while rolling up my sleeves, packing my tools, notebooks, textbooks, water bottles, and energy bars. I pull out said energy bar for myself, ripping it open and popping it between my teeth, then tossing Jake one with a muffled, "Mn!" to get his attention. Might as well eat a light breakfast while we can. Jake graciously takes it, unwrapping it and eating it himself while we continued to pack and check things in silence.

After a few more minutes, we finished with eating our breakfast, packing our bags, and tightening our laces. It seemed not too long after we were done, a knock came from the other side of the door. I open it with a, "Yeah?" and a squeak of hinges. Low and behold there stood Dr. Bishara, smiling greatly with his hands clasped behind his back clad in a long cream coloured wrap.

"Are we ready for an adventure?" He asks.

I answer with a smile and hoist of my bag over my shoulder, along with the clatter of digging utensils, "Yep."

 

* * *

As close as the small civilization was, it took an awful long while to get there. The law strictly prohibits any vehicles whatsoever to get through the scared grounds. In order to preserve the terrain around it, no roads or tracks were built within a two mile circumference of the area, and the only means of transportation are either by foot, or by Jake's favorite. You guessed it: camels. So without hesitation, Hakeem had bought three camels, loaded them up, and we soon were on our way through the barren terrain of the desert. The ride had taken a near two hours, noting that we would have galloped our way to our destination, but with all the sand dunes, rocky mountains and fissures, our instructor had told us it would be very dangerous to make our four legged friends run in such a harsh terrain without straining them out. So we walked at a slow, moderate pace, enjoying the scenery and the stories Hakeem had told us about the land and the skyline on the way there.

Once nearing over the final hill, our tiny ruins could be seen through a cloud of dust and morning haze. It was beautiful to behold. The abandoned village as surrounded by a dusty and cracked sandstone wall, sections falling apart, other parts in beautiful conditions. Within the walls dwelled crumbling pillars and statues, buildings and tombs scattered here and there; some caved in, some simply breathtaking. It was a beautifully preserved fingerprint of ancient Egyptian history, and it was all ours for the taking. Hell I didn't even wait for the camel to stop walking when jumping off. I landed clumsily on my knees, but without a hesitation jumped right back up and ran for the hills, well, more like the entrance pillars. Jake hollered after me, both Bishara and Jake running after me with bags on their shoulders after tying up our transportation. A wicked grin split my face once I ended up square in front of a pillar with symbols carved along the curves.

Before we got to the digging, we needed to know our way around, and just to get a better glimpse of the place. So Hakeem led us through the dead civilization, showing us the undiscovered tombs and huts, telling us about the rumors going around about the whole shin-dig.

"So these episodes that happen, I take it they only happen within the nooks and crannies of this place, eh?" Jake asks, leaning into the doorway of a hut and glancing around.

"Essentially yes. Fainting spells have been reported to only happen within the tombs and homes. It terrifies tourists and civilians in other villages. Even tomb raiders won't enter the premises. This place is believed to be ridiculously cursed. In fact, some have even said they feel a slight uneasiness when walking past the entrance gate. How do you feel?" Hakeem asks while leaning against a lone limestone wall of a hut that once stood.

"I feel dandy," I chime, ear to ear grin as my eyes flit over the sacred runes etched into a prayer stone, Jake laughing quietly to himself while walking around with the crunch of rocks under his boots, "So when can we start digging?" I ask, running my fingers over the crevices before turning towards our chauffeur.

"Anytime you want."

"Now, I'd like to start now," I spill, my heart beating excitedly. I was already so ecstatic about having an abandoned historical village of our own to explore. Lord knows what it was going to be like when we found something. Hakeem laughs, pushing off the wall and sweeping out a hand before him in a gesture of presenting our treasure to us.

"Begin where you please. Though I wish I could stay here with you, I must go. I have a museum to run, remember?" He states.

"Oh.. well, thank you a million for this, really. This is a excellent start for our career," claimed Jake, reaching forward to shake his hand.

Hakeem greatly shook his hand with a broad smile, "You're very welcome, and good luck to you both," he added while taking my hand gently for a shake. Then just like that, he left us, and we were alone in this quiet, dead, secluded little village.

"Where to start, where to start.." Jake mumbled to himself, hands on his hips while sweeping his head around the place.

"Why not start with the huts? Move our way down to the tombs? Save the best for last," I smile, lifting up my bag, walking backwards towards the first hut in our sight.

"You're the boss," he smiles back, hoisting his luggage and following after me.

* * *

Over the course of six hours, we had gone through every nook an cranny of every hut, finding only small trinkets of things with surprisingly a lot of value. We found old busted and preserved vases and pots, a few coins and broken jewelry, along with faded pieces of parchment with unknown writings on them. No skeletons though. Strange really, it seemed as if the village's occupants simply disappeared without a trace. Only with the breath of dust and debris covering their tracks.

It was high noon, and Jake and I had finished out lunch consisting of two water bottles and two energy bars each. After cleaning up, I stood and stretched, dusting off the sand on my ass before grabbing my bag again, "Ready for the tombs now?"

Jake smiled up at me, "I thought you'd never ask."

So with that we head over to one of the two tombs in the village, pulling out our flashlights and switching them on as we descended down rugged uneven stairs into the tomb. At the bottom of the stairs was a short straight corridor lined with open doorways. The walls were decorated with the familiar Egyptian paintings of the Gods Horus and Anubis, the guardians of the after life and the journey through to it. My mouth hung open in awe at everything. The walls so preserved and colorful, like they had just been painted days before. Looking down the short corridor, I point a ray of light towards each doorway and count,

"One.. two, three... four." I sigh, glancing back at Jake, "Which do we go to first?"

Jake looks down after his ray of light along the walls, "I say.. take a peep in all of them, and search the one that seems the most important. We haven't got all day y'know. We do still need to give these items to Bishara for some cash, possibly arrange some transportation for tomorrow," he informed, starting to walk down the hall, peeking into each door occasionally.

"Yeah, you're right," after a bit of watching I call out, "so which one seems to be the best shot?" I ask with a yawn.

"Uhm... the one to your right seems to be our best bet, Aradia," he answers, turning back towards me and shining the light in my direction.

I take a timid step forward into the doorway, shining my light among the walls and floor, stopping when the tomb itself caught my eye in the ray of light. Without a word we start working within the hour, dusting off runes on the walls and floors, recording the symbols and hieroglyphics into our notebooks. Nothing very important popped up with ones on the walls. They simply read things like, 'For he who should pass, follow the path of the Great Anubis,' same old same old. But still nonetheless interesting. But to Egyptologists, that was the norm, nothing important. Since there was nothing really important on the walls, no secret buttons leading to hidden treasures like in Indy Jones, our only option for some loot was the tomb itself. What we saved for last. The sarcophagus of hopefully someone important with some interesting background history.

I crouch down in front of the stone tomb, running my fingers along the runes carved along the edges, my lips forming silent words of translation. Immediately my fingers stop, my mouth dropping wide.

"Wh-what is it Aradia? What does it say?" Jake asks worryingly, hurrying to sit down next to me.

"Th-this tomb.. right here, it says right here: heroic leader of the pure blooded rebellion, blessed by Maakara, forever in debt and memoriam. This, this leader, emperor, is blessed by Maakara. It says something about an eternal friendship.."

"Maakara? I'm.. not too familiar.."

I wasn't even paying attention to his confused remarks, I just kept duck waddling along the tomb and reading the messages, "Klaria, Bestia seu Statio Typhonis..."

"English, English please. Or at least Sanskrit, you know I didn't take Arabic languages." Jake pushed, a clear look of annoyance on his face.

"Karkata, the Power of Darkness.. he was a leader..no, a brother, his older brother was the leader."

"And who is this brother?" Jake asks, pulling out a notebook and starting to write things down for later.

"Cancri," I blurt, continuing to read silently to myself, "Jake, I. I think we may have found something. Something no one has ever heard of."

"I sure as hell haven't heard of it, so what does the jibber jabber say?"

I stand and sigh, hands on my hips and looking down to the tomb at my feet, "Well, basically, it says that here lays Karkata, brother of Cancri, leader of he rebellion. Pure blood emperor. Uhm.. friend with an eternal blessing from Maakara, the Maakara," I'm grinning now, holding my face in my hands.

"Yeah, and uh, who's this Maakara?"

"You're kidding right?"

"I have horrible memory, give me a break will ya?"

"Maakara, she's the Divine Wife of Amun, a group of priestesses serving the great Messiah Amun.. she's... a huge chunk of Egyptian history and culture," I explain, "There could be a lot of cool shit in here, Jake."

"Then come on! Let's open it!"

Immediately I search my pack, pulling out a crowbar and holding it out to him, "I'm the brains, you're the brawn." I tease.

"Oh har-dee-har," he rolls his eyes with a grin, grasping the crowbar firmly and poising it for use as I stand aside.

It took maybe a half an hour for us to remove the lid of the tomb, and when we finally did it crashed to the ground with a hollow crack. We coughed out the dust in our lungs, grabbing our flashlights. It seemed like years until we finally glanced inside, with nervous swallows and thudding hearts as we peered over the edge to the treasure inside: a gorgeous, red clay sarcophagus, etched with ebony designing and ivory symbols. Granted it may not have been gold. But we did find a mummy. A sudden gasp left me, not a gasp of surprise but a simple gasp of air and excitement. 

"Jake," I breathed, "We actually found something." 

"I know.. this seems to good to be true doesn't it?" He smiles over at me.

I let out a squeal of excitement, dropping my flashlight to the floor as my arms are flung around his neck. I couldn't believe this. I, Dr. Aradia Megido, had actually found something to call my own. My own discovery. My own mummy. Jake hugs me back with just as much force as I was him. I was practically squeezing the daylights out of him. 

"J-Jake, do you know what this means? We'll be known now across the globe! We'll have even more sponsors and even more places to dig! Jake! We're actually making it!" I shriek, pulling away from him to scurry around the small room, taking in everything that could lead to our fame and glory. Just imagine that this simple unknown tomb could bring us vast amounts of popularity among colleges, universities, everything! 

"Oh Jake.." I cooe, crouching down to run delicate fingers down the side of the sarcophagus's face, "This is just so.." I paused a bit, enthralled with the detail on the face, my thumb brushing across a serpent emblem placed square on the forehead. I never finished my sentence.

"So what? Fantastic? Glorious? Unbelievable?" Jake asks, coming to crouch down next to me.

"What?" I ask, my eyelids getting heavy as I glance over at the now fuzzy Jake, like a lense out of focus.

"You said this is so, then you stopped," Jake claimed, his brows furrowing, "Are you okay?"

... Why was he so hard to understand? It sounds like he's underwater or something.

"I can't.. unders-..tand you.." I slur, my tongue thick and heavy. My teeth feel huge. What the hell is this? My heart quickens to a panic and I rise to my feet immediately. I hear Jake muffle something else, but I couldn't even find the willpower to try and understand him. Everything was getting dark around the edges. 

The next thing I know the limestone floor is coming up to meet me with an onslaught of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly, deeply, sorry for my disappearance and little activity. I have had so much happen in the last few months, and to top it all off: my laptop is busted and I am actually updating this via mobile. So wish me luck with this until I get a new laptop!


	3. My First Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of 'The Mummy Returns' nostalgia with Aradia's visions of her past life.

_It had been a two days now, after the death of our new queen Nefeferi. The streets were quiet and dead with mourning, the temple no longer accepting visitors for blessings or orders from its ruler. For now the civilization was dead, near like its emperor. The death had very much so destroyed him, his dignity; she was basically the only reason for him to live. He had loved her for all she was worth. Her beauty, her passion for the Nile, her witch-like powers. She was indeed a priestess, but that didn't stop him from making her his own. I being a priestess myself knows how dangerous it can be to live around the presence of the emperor. Sometimes he asks for such disturbing readings, or for your hand in his way of death. Our emperor is indeed a dark and depressed being._

_After her death, I was being asked more and more often to his chambers. Usually it would have been her, she had replaced me because I wasn't 'as powerful', but now since she has passed.. I'm left with his mourning, his brain to pick and decipher. The other priests, and especially Nefeferi's mother, need me to find out the truth of her death. Her death had been an accident on our ruler's hand, but conspiracies are starting to form, rumors spreading. Saying that it was on purpose. He is my ruler, my leader; I serve him, and I need to defend him, even if it kills me._

_The streets seemed to be even worse than mentioned when I left my hut, sandle clad feet slapping quietly against the limestone road as I made my way to the great temple. My ruler had called for me again the third time this night. Usually he wishes for me to speak with him about his nightmares, though I take those opportunities to pick his brain and gather the information I need to prove his innocence. So here I was, making my way up the stairs of the sacred temple, the palace guards letting me pass with a bow of their head as I presented my staff. A chill ran over me when stepping past the entranceway, making me tighten my robes around me more. It got exceptionally cold at night here, especially in the shade of the temple. But this.. this made me feel uneasy, and this is coming from a supernatural priestess. Nonetheless I continued walking with this slight uneasiness running down my spine, taking the corridors down into the royal chambers until reaching two heavy golden enlayed doors where the silent golden servants stood. They opened the doors upon my arrival, allowing me entry with a groan of the chamber doors._

_I step in quietly, entering a towering room decorated with the life paintings of our people, golden statues, and white gossamer curtains draping down as make shift dividers. I stop just before the statue of an ebony serpent with shiny eyes, the creature resembling our pharaoh's love for the Nile, and wait._

_"Aradiana, come, I need your assistance." He bellowed, his voice bouncing off the walls and wandering from somewhere amongst the gossamer. Immediately I flinch forward, swallowing nervously whilst maneuvering my way through the curtains, until I arrived at the balcony. He stood with his back to me, ringed hands white knuckling the cold stone railing, his lean sculpted frame was shaking under his tunic. Slowly, after pausing, I take another step forward. I can now see the side of his jaw, skin glowing a sandy orange with the fiery torches mounted on the walls. I keep my eyes there, studying him quietly, taking note to every twitch of his muscles, every stalling movement of his chest has he took in unstable breaths. I call out my presence softly, asking for what he has summoned me to help with._

_It got quiet, deathly quiet. The roaring waters of the Nile had hushed, the night insects had stalled, as if waiting for their ruler to speak first before they continue. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of ear ringing silence, he spoke, ".. I've been in a cold sweat. My thoughts, memories, secrets, they're... they're driving me mad. And I needed you to listen to my thoughts, or else I will... truly lose myself."_

_My gut almost sank, pressure seeming to bear down on my shoulders. Oh how I pity him. For someone so fierce, who knew he could be so fragile? My ruler was a true soft hearted person. I nod, taking another step forward and placing a gentle hand on his arm, his skin was hot to the touch. So with a nervous breath I force out, "No need to lose yourself. I am always here for you to speak with. Nothing will go past these walls. My king, please, sit, relax," I offer, tugging gently on the golden detailed purple fabric of the sleeve of his tunic._

_"No, no. I need to remain standing. I...must," he paused, his head tilting slightly to the side, as if trying to at least manage to glance in my direction, "My deepest apologies to summon you so late."_

_" No need, my king. Anything to serve you," I murmur, gripping onto my staff and bowing my head down to my feet when noticing he was beginning to turn all the way around. Anyone beneath him in his presence were not to look at him only until he had given the permission to do so._

_He chuckled, sounding like the deep, low rumble of a rushing river, "There is no need to keep rules when no one else is around. You're my priestess, not a servant, Ara."_

_"Of course," I mumble, taking a long while to glance up, the fear making me stall. Finally I look up, eyes meeting the back of his head again, as he gazed out over rolling sand dunes and the waters. A sigh escapes me, stepping over quietly to sit down on a small lounging throne out here on the balcony. I rest my staff across my lap, and with another not so contained sigh, "Whenever you're ready, my king." I could see his shoulders rise and fall with a heavy breath, weary and exhausted. Finally, with words as smooth as gold, he spoke._

_"The death of her... it was.. no accident. I intended to kill her. It needed to be done."_

_My eyes widen the slightest, my jaw feeling slack, but I could not show any sign of surprise. I needed to act as distant and as emotionless as I could, it was my duty to do so. I kept my eyes glued to the back of his head and muttered, "Tell me how it happened.."_

_My king was hesitant at this, but he knew that I was there at his request, and that he needed to tell me why and what was on his mind. So, he breathed out, "I was out in the plains, showing a few of the new soldiers how to shoot, throw. How to fight. I was riding the chariot with two others, there were targets aligned here and there in front of us; empty baskets on posts. Near us was that little 'oasis' made for Fef and I to relax, she was there. Sitting and watching with a few of her servants and body guards. I had the spear in my hand, ready to throw. But.. my eyes weren't locking on the basket I... I kept looking at Fef. I just needed to kill her. So I did. I threw it in the direction of the target near her and 'missed'. I pierced her heart without any regrets."_

_The more he spoke the more I fell my chest get heavy. He told the story without any emotion whatsoever, his body language was lax and still. His voice was so cold.. so... rehearsed. He was a killer. He had murdered her. I had to defend a murderer, no matter what I had to stick to the lie. I had to go the queen and her priests and his priests and tell them that he is innocent. That Nefeferi's death was an accident. My gut twisted with sickness. I cannot do this. A quiet, shaky breath left my lungs slowly, my hands white knuckling my staff. If I am going to defend my king I at least need more information. I need insight; a reason to defend him. Other than the fact that he will kill me if I don't defend him, "Why did you kill her, my king?" I asked calmly._

_"Why?" He repeated me immediately after speaking, his head turning the slightest and stopping, "I'll tell you why... Within those last few moments, as I gazed upon that long haired goddess sitting in her golden throne.. I realized that I wasn't happy with her. I never loved her. I was forced to marry her out of spite that her mother's kingdom was crumbling and she needed me to reinforce her temple. At first I loved her, just the idea of her, then I started to love more things about her. Her beauty when she walks, her charming smile, her body... but all that changed in a matter of moments. She had stopped smiling with me, she stopped spending time with me, she refused to make love to me, she... changed.. As I watched her sit there, I noticed that she.. wasn't watching me... she was watching the eyes of the servant next to her.. That.. Jewish servant with the mismatched eyes. She was looking at him, for the first time in months I saw her smile, laugh. She was... holding his hand and laughing with him like she used to with me. I couldn't believe that I had been so naïve. She was never around my presence unless I asked her to do so, she was always gone. And that night when she came to bed late, her dress disheveled.. she reeked of sand and.. honey. Fef had betrayed my trust. So I betrayed hers."_

_The world went silent again as he did, as if every fiber in the world listened to his story and pitied him. This was enough for me to defend. He had loved her and she ripped him to pieces with a simple laugh and smile. Anger boiled in my blood at her betrayal. How DARE she do this! She was everything he loved, he couldn't do a thing without her in his presence! She was the sun and moon to him, the beauty and importance of the Nile. She was his wife! How could she-_

_"But that is not the only reason why I killed her." My thoughts were interrupted suddenly with that. I blinked and looked up at him._

_"What was your other reason?"_

_There was that pause again, the processing of words, the putting together of pieces, the tension. Then finally, "As I said before, I never loved her. Not even when I married her. I hated her. All those lovely characteristics I told you about her... Those weren't hers that I was visualizing. I replaced her in my mind with the one I love, the one I truly wanted to be with. The one I wanted to take hand in marriage and be my queen."_

_"And who is it that you love? Who did you think in place of her?" I asked gently, leaning forward the slightest to get a closer look at he side of his face. He never faced me, I noticed, even when he told me I could look at him. And I'm not just talking about this occurrence. There had been many others._ _And just like that the world went deathly silent, waiting for his secret that was yet to be spilled. Even in his darkest of times, I always found him ghastly intriguing, beautiful almost. Just like now, with the way he held himself, tall, proud, yet relaxed and open. I heard him let out a breath, his sculpted shoulders falling. He turned his head towards me, along with the rest of his body. I finally laid eye on something I had rarely seen twice in my life: his face. His face was lean, with a sharp jaw, smooth tanned skin, and short black wavy hair pushed back from his face with only a few curls falling down his cheeks. His lips, which were usually in a natural frown, were actually wearing a small smirk. And from those lips came the word, "You."_

_I sat there, staring at him. I could feel the blood drain my face, the floor fall out from beneath me._

_He killed to be with me._

_My eyes fell to the floor, jaw slacking so my lips could form the word, "I-"_

_That was all I could manage out, until my king stood over me in a few quiet strides, knelt before me, and with a gentle hand cupped my cheek and pressed a passionate kiss to my mouth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I know I mentioned I would post last week. But time just wasn't agreeing with me at that moment. I hope this makes up for my distrust.


	4. Very Superstitious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her incident in the tomb, Aradia starts having strange things happen to her before her and Jake's big day tomorrow. She hears voices, starts having episodes, and... a lot more.
> 
> So she thinks.

I awoke amongst darkness, cold air, and low muffled voices floating around me. A hand caressed my cheek and I whimpered silently, leaning into the gentle touch with a purr before the hand pulled back. I whine in protest, reaching out with lustful passion for the one I wanted so dear, so close. I needed him.  _Him._ _  
_

" _... Eri.."_  I mewl out softly with need, my body feeling so cold without him. Why had he left?

"Aradia..?"

"Dr. Megido? Are you there?"

"She's coming around. Aradia, babe, get your head out of the clouds."

Suddenly my frontal lobe splits with a white hot pain of realization. I crack open my eyes, finding two very familiar blurry faces hovering over me. Jake and Hakeem. What happened..?

"Wh-What? Where am I? Why are you here?" I blab, sitting up quickly enough to fall back on my elbows with a sway of my head.

"You've been out for hours, Aradia. I had to take you all the way back myself. You.. blacked out... muttering someones name," Jake says, sitting down next to me and taking my hand, "You scared the bejesus outta me kiddo.."

"I'm sorry I..." I trail off, fingers tracing delicately over a small cut on my forehead while I deciphered this all. I was vaguely in a sense of nostalgia just now. I was in bed, with.. someone. Then suddenly I was here. Like I teleported or some trippy shit. God. What did I get myself into?

"Don't worry about it dear, it's happened before. Most visitors their first time don't get up for days due to fear," Hakeem said gently, striking me a sad smile. 

"You're a real trooper," teased Jake, then his charming smirk fell, "it's a little late now, I've already cashed in our loot and paid for everything. How about you take yourself a shower and get to bed, yeah?"

I nod, slowly, endlessly, as to not rack my throbbing head too much, "Y-Yeah.. yeah, okay..." 

And with that I rise slowly, Jake at my arm as he helps me to the bathroom. Hakeem had already left us in privacy, which was good. I figured Jake would want to talk or get undressed. The bathroom door shuts behind me with a soft click, I lean against it with a sigh. My ribs hurt, my gut, legs, head. Everything. My eyes meet familiar brown ones in the mirror. The gaze from the girl across from me was far too exhausted and stressed. She needs a break. I start taking my clothing off slowly with a quiet breath, letting my hair down and turning on the low-pressure shower once I was in my bra and panties. Once again I met my eyes in the mirror, brushed my hair out with my fingers, and froze.

My eyes caught something under my chin, on my throat, same as under the strand of my necklace. I take it off. Must be dirt or something. I lean forward to look closer. No.

They were hickies.

A frightened sound escapes my lips as I look down my body, eyes finding red and purple blotches across my shoulders, my chest... my hips. Oh my god. What happened to me?

Fear pangs my gut like a cold, solid stone settling into a lump in my belly, my hands shaking as I start to undo the snaps of my bra and slip it off. My eyes sting once my underwear was around my ankles. Immediately I had thought of the worst; had somebody taken advantage of me while I was unconscious? Would Jake...?

 No! God no! He's not even that type of person! I don't think. He would never do something like that.. Never...?

My feet absent mindedly lead me into the shower stall, my arms reaching up to pull the curtain back. My body felt like an automaton, I was trapped inside my body with no way to explain it. I shake my head free of everything, convincing myself that its just dirt and that I'm seeing things. I just went through hours of unconsciousness, probably hallucinating from dehydration or something. Yeah. Exactly. Its all good, no worries. 

_"You always had such a magnificent body, my love.."_

My blood runs as cold as the voice that had drifted softly with the gentle spray of water. It sounded so deep, hollow, familiar...

_"If only I could touch you again..."_

I whip my head around me, peek out from behind the curtain, then back to looking around in the shower. There was no one. My heart sped up, my breathing getting to a somewhat hyperventilation stage. This wasn't real. It's in my head, right? Right? So just relax. My hands are shaking like fucking leaves now as I reach for a washcloth to at least give my nerves something to do.

_"Relax.. it's only me... I'd love to finish what I started.."_

Finish what?

My thoughts immediately go to the hickies. I drop the washcloth, pinning my hands against my ears while curling in on myself in the onslaught of hot water, whispering, "Shut up, shut up,  _shut up_!"

Darkened wet strands of my hair drip water down my face for the fearful tears I was too confused to shed. I dig my fingers in my hair, leaning back away from the spray of water against the far wall of the shower stall. As I stood there, cowering in my fear and confusion, I took extreme notice to the pressure pressing at my back. It was warm, soft, inviting, and far too familiar. 

_"Let me touch you again.."_ whispered the voice seductively in my ear, I could feel the hot breath in my ear, against the back of my neck and shoulders.

 My body laxes suddenly and incoherently with the movements behind me, and pressing sensation against my mid-back. I could feel hands dust over my hips, up my waist and over my stomach, the very same warmth reaching up farther to gently cup my breasts. Phantom hands caressed my body, invisible lips whispering out murmurs of my name at the permission to let go. The permission to give in. Then suddenly an intense sensation of pleasure overwhelmed me. I moan quietly, pulling at my hair to keep quiet. I whine, mewl, cry, making every pleasurable sound known to man while lips kissed at the back of my neck, and hands burrowed down between my legs. My hips voluntarily lean forward into the hands, head falling back with a quiet thump and groan of a name:

" _Eri."_

A hot, solid force pressed deep into me repeatedly and I cried out, my pelvis exploding with some sort of intense, nostalgic orgasm. A pressure filling me up like a geyser, then something inside me popping; my hymen. I had felt this before somehow... I know I have, it's far too familiar.

... But I'm a virgin.

Here comes the splitting headache again and I gasp, nearly falling onto the floor of the bathroom. I grab the sink to hold me up. My eyes meet my sock clad feet. 

Wait.

My head whips up again, meeting the same wide eyed girl in the mirror. I wasn't undressed. I check the shower. It wasn't on, and the stall wasn't even wet. 

What is happening to me?

A cry rips from my throat and I collapse to my knees. I'm going insane. 

Jake cracks the door open behind me a bit before crouching down next to me, "Whoa, whoa, what's going on? Aradia? What happened? Are you hurt?"

I turn and look up at him, but the room I was in and the person I was looking at was not there. The walls were golden, etched with familiar paintings of our gods. I was sitting on a bed, on my knees, gossamer curtains draped around my naked body while I meet eyes with someone who was not Jake.

It was him. 

My hands were on him in an instant, tracing every detail of his chest, his back, my fingers guiding along the far too familiar scar across his belly. I could feel him shudder, breath out a name familiar to me as he leaned over me and covered my body with his own. 

_"Aradiana.."_

My body spreads out beneath him, inviting his hands to explore while his hips burrowed deep between my thighs. I tuck my face deep into his neck, moaning out lovely words of praise as for the next, few, long sweaty hours we shared ended with a deep rock of his hips and a high scream ripping from my throat. My body was his temple, only his. My thighs were a soft, warm home to him. My arms and legs a gateway to lock him in and never escape. With the final few waves of pleasure roiling off my body, I open my eyes to the room before me.

My breathing quickened in slight panic as I watch the golden walls of the room fade away, gossamer dissipating as my frontal lobe splits again with pain. The golden room before me disappears, and the room Jake and I stay in at the museum appeared. I let out a breath of slight relief and confusion, my eyes meeting the ones above me. Skin color changed, eyes shifted and faded in to show Jake laying over me, beads of sweet running down his shoulders as he kissed my neck and murmured sweet nothings to me. My gut feels empty now, something deep in my loins aches. Jake pulls me close to his chest after he finally laid down, and I gratefully tucked my face into his chest before dozing off quickly from exhaustion

I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but I received another jolt of pain through my skull, smacking me awake and sending me shooting up from bed. My breathing came out in quick intakes, hands white knuckling a balled up hunk of my blanket to my chest. I look to my left and find no one next to me.. where was Jake? Now that I had noticed, I wasn't in Jake's bed.

I was in my own, completely dressed in pajamas. The pain in my loins no longer existed, my blankets weren't mussed up. I look over. There Jake was, laying in his bed completely clothed, snoring quietly as he slept peacefully.

 What the fuck just happened.

I let out shaky breath that almost sounded pained. I got up from bed, ran to the bathroom, shut the door, sat on the edge of the tub, and cried. My body racked with sobs, arms hugging my stomach in a ways of comfort as I rocked back in forth. I choked a sob with a hiccup to quiet it when there was a soft tapping at the door. It was Jake.

"... Aradia? You hanging in there alright?"

I muster out a weak, "S-Sure..."

".. You need to talk about it? I'm all ears, I hope you know.."

I sigh, wiping my face vigorously to get rid of the streams of tears, "It's o-open..."

The door opens with a creak, Jake peeks in briefly before stepping in quietly and sitting on the toilet across from me. He leans forward, elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together. His brows were knitted together with worry, green eyes tired and sad, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

I looked up at him, sniffed, took a deep breath, and spilled.

 

***

 

"I swear, Jake, I think I'm going crazy." I choke, leaning into him now after he had moved to join me on the edge of the bathtub.

"No.. no. You're not," he stated softly with a sigh, "You just had a rather... intense lucid dream, sounds like. After that twisted vision with the pharaoh fella.. I think maybe... that reincarnated side of you just had... a hard time letting go.." he tried sympathizing a bit, rubbing my arm for some comfort.

What he said sounded rather possible. I hadn't the slightest of who that man was, yet another part of me did; ached for him, knew every curve and etch of his skin, loved him..

It was a pretty bad nostalgia high I can tell you that.

I shook my head and sighed, rubbing the throb right above my left eyebrow, "I don't know if I can do this tomorrow.."

" What? You have too! If we don't someone's gonna swipe our spot! I heard some snobby bloke is trying to bribe Bishara into giving it to him. I guess he thinks there's some kind of importance to the spot we chose to dig."

"Importance..?" I echo, looking up at him with confusion.

" Yeah, I know, I found it weird too. I guess the area we chose is about around the area where all the uh.. 'bad guys' lay."

"Bad guys.." I mutter quietly, staring off to the floor in a daze. Jake nudges me.

"C'mon, your exhausted.. why don't you get some sleep? And I can assure you I'm very real," he teased the slightest, standing and holding out a hand.

I look up at him slowly, I could feel my cheeks redden at the remembrance of my rather demented dream. "I hope you don't think differently of me now... after the whole dream thing.." I mutter softly as I stand. 

He smiles gently with reassurance, "No... I don't really believe the whole Freudian thing about dreams being desires. It's poppycock. Plus, if you really did desire what you dreamt about, it would've already happened."

 I whip my head up to look at him, eyes wide, "What??"

"Yeah. I'm just too friggin' eloquent and sexy to deny, yeah?" He waggles a brow at me. 

I snort a soft laugh, collapsing onto my bed once I got there. It felt good to laugh after all of that, made my shoulders feel less heavy. I watch as the silhouette of Jake clambers on top of his bed, and starts to get comfy. I part my lips with quiet words, taking an exceeding notice to the blush on my cheeks.

"Hey.. Jake..?"

"Mn?"

".. can... you... can you lay with me? I mean like, not for the whole night, just until I fall asleep or something, or-"

"'Radia, 'Radia. Aradia. Babe. Loosen your corset, relax. It's okay.." Jake muttered, walking across the room to slip into bed with me.

I hadn't the slightest of why I was so scared to fall asleep. I just felt so empty and vulnerable. Like as if Jake could protect me from my dreams. As I laid down with him, curled up into his side, I realized how important he was to me. And how much of an ass I was to put him down the night before, under the stars... I lean up quickly, placing a kiss to his lips. Jake grunts in confusion, pushing me back with a hand on my shoulder. I pull away with a quiet 'smack' of our lips.

".. Wha-. What it was that for?" He breathed.

 I could feel my blush deepen now in embarrassment. Had I already goofed? Had he moved on after that night and no longer liked me?

"Oh, I-I thought you. I mean I, I thought of the other night and I, I just thought that maybe you-"

I was cut off with a gasp and a mouth pressed to mine, a gentle hand cupping the back of my head and tangling in my hair. I press back slowly, immensely enthralled with that fact that.. I really did like him...

So there we were, like to teenagers in a rather juvenile scene, laying in bed and getting lost in one another's arms and lips until falling asleep.


End file.
